Mojo (To Defeat Them All)
Summary Mojo is the fusion between Djoing and Mad. Mojo was born when both of them became sick of Hard Man's battle. In order to make it easier, one of them focuses in dogding while the other presses the fire button. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C normally. Up to at very least High 5-A, potentially far higher Name: Mojo (The_'m'''ad_'o'ne + D'jo'ing) '''Origin:' To Defeat Them All Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Fusion of Djoing and Mad Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Healing (Via E-Tanks), Non-Corporeal, Can make Djoing and Mad swap places, Statics Amplification (Grows stronger after every death), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Can recognize attack patterns, Flight, Body Control (Can strech his arms), Resistance to Power Nullification, Teleportation, Can run up walls, Summoning (Metal Man's stage presses), Black Hole Creation, Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation (With or without weapons), Absolute Zero Ice, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core, can use it without weapons), Explosion Manipulation (With or without weapons), Water Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Time Stop, Air Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Light Manipulation, Can throw hammers with the Hammer Suit, Immortality (Type 9) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ normally. Up to at very least Dwarf Star level, potentially far higher (On par or superior to both Mad and Djoing, managed to break Death's shield) Speed: At least Subsonic normally, up to at very least FTL, potentially far higher Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, higher with Super Arm Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ normally. Up to at very least Dwarf Star Class, potentially far higher Durability: At least Building level+ normally. Up to at very least Dwarf Star level, potentially far higher, higher with forcefields. Immortality makes him hard to kill Stamina: Limitless as long as he doesn't receive too much damage, average in real form (It's an average human who needs to rest regularly) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of kilometers with weapons Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, Robot Master copied weapons, Rush, motobike Intelligence: Composite of Mad and Djoing Weaknesses: Needs many attempts before reaching his full potential, though a way less than Mad and Djoing. Rush isn't always helpfull. Unwilling to use E-Tanks. His copied weapons have limited ammo, but he can easily recharge them by getting a Game Over. Mad and Djoing might sometimes get in conflict. Ladders Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mojo has all techniques from Djoing and Mad. This section only covers the ones exclusive to him Special Weapons *'Spam Buster (Fan Name):' While either Mad or Djoing control Mojo's movements, the other can rapidly press the fire button, unleashing a rain of solar bullets upon the opponent. Note: The events in Ring Man's page 27 aren't considered canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Fusions Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:To Defeat Them All Category:Male Characters Category:Multiple Personalities Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Healing Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Body Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Black Hole Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Water Users Category:Acid Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Serious Profiles Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mega Man